The present technology relates to an electroencephalogram activation apparatus configured to activate brain waves with transcranial electrical stimulation.
An electroencephalogram (EEG) is a record of electrical activity that occurs in brains of living bodies (animals including humans), and there appear various waveforms such as an α wave, a slow wave, or a sleep spindle in accordance with a condition of brain activity. In other words, through measurement of brain waves, the condition of the brain activity can be judged.
In recent years, further studies have been conducted not only on the measurement of brain waves but also on “activation,” that is, induction of brain waves through application of electrical stimulation to the head of a participant. Such electrical stimulation is referred to as transcranial electrical stimulation (TES). By inducing a desired brain wave through activation, brain activity can be promoted or suppressed. For example, the activation can be used for memory enhancement and treatment of psychiatric disorders.
For example, Non Patent Document 1 (Roumen Kirov, Carsten Weiss, Hartwig R. Siebner, Jan Born, and Lisa Marshall (2009), “Slow oscillation electrical brain stimulation during waking promotes EEG theta activity and memory encoding”, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 106 (36) 15460-15465) describes that a θ wave (4 Hz to 8 Hz) can be amplified by applying transcranial slow oscillation stimulation (tSOS at a frequency of 0.75 Hz) to a brain during waking, to thereby enhance memory. Further, Non Patent Document 2 (Marshall L, Helgadottir H, Molle M, Born J (2006), “Boosting slow oscillations during sleep potentiates memory”, Nature 444: 610-613.) describes that a sleep spindle can be amplified by transcranial application of oscillating potential at a frequency of 0.75 Hz to a brain during sleep, to thereby enhance long-term memory during sleep.